Porfumo di Gelsomino
by ElisaM2331
Summary: Aquel primer beso, sin saberlo, nos hizo encaminarnos a ambos a la senda tortuosa, pero igualmente bella que nos llevaría a los dos a un trono que no nos pertenecía, a la cima de un reino ajeno, cimentado en sangre y tapizado en secretos oscuros y tradiciones bien amadas. Dedicado a Charly Land. ¡Feliz Cumpleaños, hermana!


**Disclaimer:**

**Shingeki No Kyojin es propiedas de Isayama Hajime.**

**.**

**Advertencias:**

**Violencia. Muerte. Fluff. Situaciones Sexuales Explícitas.**

**.**

**Dedicado a Charly Land.**

**.**

* * *

**Porfumo di Gelsomino.**

* * *

Le habían ordenado acicalarse pues era sin duda, un día importante. No se preguntó mucho el porqué, al echarle un vistazo a la lista de invitados que su hermana, toda alta y hermosa, le mostró a hurtadillas— Planean comprometerte, hermano— Dijo ella con voz suave— Necesitamos nuevos miembros en nuestra familia. Nuevos horizontes. — No sintió temor alguno, conocía sobradamente su deber para con la Familia. Nuevos horizontes era la manera en la que esta se refería al tema de los niños, de nuevos hijos, de semillas Ackerman que forjasen un futuro, más si algo de extrañeza recorrerle el cuerpo, ¿tan pronto? Apenas tenía dieciséis. Aunque si se lo pensaba con cuidado, era la edad en la que casaban siempre por costumbre a los hijos menores. Suspiró — ¿Crees que insista nuevamente con Erwin?

Mikasa se encogió de hombros — Lo dudo. Aunque nunca está de más andarse con cuidado, ¿cierto?— Erwin era un hombre apuesto, galante y de mirada clara que le observaba siempre con ternura, más no había dentro de su corazón deseo alguno por él. Lo sabía, Levi había hablado contadas ocasiones con el hijo de la familia Smith y éste le había revelado que estaba enamorado de una mujer simple, de aficiones extrañas y actitudes más extrañas todavía—No suena cómo una dama— Había dicho Levi, no sin delicadeza —Ni tampoco cómo alguien perteneciente a nuestro círculo…

Erwin se había ruborizado— No lo es. Es alguien de afuera—Lo entendió de inmediato— Pero mi padre insiste en que te corteje.

-No debes hacer caso a eso. No digo que le desafíes, pero si amas ya a alguien más, no sería correcto—Erwin le había sonreído con tanto afecto que le había conmovido el corazón, y desde entonces había prometido evadir los encuentros arreglados para salvar al alto rubio de un mal rato, por ello era que no esperaba que Erwin estuviese de improvisto en la fiesta.

Eso le llegaba a preocupar, pues sino era Erwin a quién le impondrían cómo prometido, ¿quién sería entonces?

Temió.

-Permanece conmigo esta tarde, hermana—Pidió luego de un momento de silencio. Ella asintió—Lo haré.

Mikasa era su hermana mayor, nacida cinco años antes suyo, la heredera de su padre y la hija amada. Él también, no decía lo contrario, más sabía que la luz de los ojos de su padre era su hermana, hermosa hasta lo imposible y helada cómo el hielo. Desde niño había conocido su posición dentro de la familia y le había aceptado, pues nunca fue de su interés poseer el control. Mikasa, por su parte, muy en contra del parecer de su padre se había hecho de corazón caliente y amaba con locura a su hermano menor, a quién mimaba en exceso. Por ello no le sorprendió que aceptase permanecer a su lado durante lo que durase la velada para la que le requerían acicalado.

Su nombre era Levi, Levi Ackerman, cómo quizás claro había quedado ya. Era el hijo menor de la familia Ackerman, la más poderosa de las Cinco Familias de la mafia dentro de la Isla Paradis.

Había crecido siguiendo y amando las costumbres y tradiciones de su tierra, y había concebido desde haría mucho tiempo atrás la idea de que su destino sería el casarse para forjar alguna alianza que brindase más poder a la Familia y alumbrarle los hijos a su esposo. Se preguntarán, ¿cómo es eso posible? Levi fue un chico especial desde su llegada al mundo. Dejando de lado la turbia historia que rodea su nacimiento y el de su hermana, Levi era singular al ser un chico que puede crear vida, una clase especial y muy preciada de hombres en esas épocas.

Cuándo sus padres fueron notificados de ello, se sabe que el Don, el líder de la Familia, dio un banquete para celebrar que nuevos y bendecidos horizontes se abrían cuál alas para su bien amada familia. Por ello fue que Levi creció siendo, a pesar de su relativa desventaja frente a su hermana, un niño feliz.—Estás muy guapo, hermanito—Dijo ella con ternura, antes de besarle en la mejilla.

Ella también lo estaba, toda de negro, con su cabello perfectamente cortado y las manos enfundadas en terciopelo—El protocolo es el mismo, más ten en cuenta que el elegido por padre se acercará a nosotros en algún momento de la velada—Dijo ella, toda seriedad. Levi asintió, obedientemente—Cuándo esto suceda, os soltaré la mano y me alejaré, no tengáis miedo. Si te pone incómodo, simplemente acércate al copero que estará en la esquina izquierda del salón—Levi rió—Que parecéis una máquina, hermana.

Mikasa bufó—Nunca está de más. Erwin era educado y cortés, no me inspiraba desconfianza… pero no conocemos al que eligió Padre. Si se atreve a ser descortés contigo, haré que nuestra gente lo castre.

Levi sonrió con verdadera dulzura—Eres un Sol.

-Lo sé, guapa, guapa—Mikasa le hizo una mueca—Anda, vayámonos ya antes de que Padre comience a molestarse.

La fiesta era de magnífica elegancia, con lujos derrochándose de esquina a esquina del gran salón, y gente hermosa a multituf, revoloteando de aquí para allá en la alfombrada estancia. Levi sabía que su destino –cómo había comenzado a llamar al susodicho prometido misterioso- no andaría muy lejos, y su relativa felicidad futura dependería del primer encuentro con el hombre escogido por su Padre, sabía también que temer no debía, no era algo considerado digno para el hijo de una de las familias más poderosas de Paradis, más sin embargo… un escalofrío recorrió su cuerpo, producto indudable del punzante nerviosismo que sentía—Respira, Levi—Advirtió su hermana con voz contenida, mientras sonreía a los invitados que curiosos les observaban—Recuerda que no debemos parecer asustados.

No, eso nunca. Un Ackerman no debía nunca aparentar debilidad, al menos no frente a ajenos. Los únicos que tenían el privilegio de ver a un hijo de la familia de cabellos negros siendo agobiado por el temor eran precisamente ellos mismos. Nadie más. No obstante era capaz de palpar la tensión en el brazo de su hermana.

No era para menos, pensó el muchacho. Eran los hijos de Kaney y Kuschel Ackerman, una, la heredera del imperio criminal que manejaba su familia, el otro, quién proveería la alianza que fortalecería las huestes de dicho imperio...

Saludó, todo sonrisas a los Munsell, a los taimados Dowk e incluso a los dorados y hermosos Reiss, los que tenían dos hijas célebres en todos lados por su belleza incomparable. Cuándo la música se elevó por la estancia y las risas se desperdigaron por todos los rincones, supo que sus padres habían entrado ya al salón.

No se equivocaba.

Tan bellos ambos, enfundados en negro y escarlata, los señores Ackerman descendieron glamurosamente desde la escalera principal, rodeados de sus más allegados.

La pista de baile fue abierto por ambos, y Levi no pudo evitar sonreír ante la imagen del rostro de su madre tan lleno de dicha. Mikasa tuvo la misma reacción. No le extrañaba, ambos amaban ver feliz a su madre, de sonrisas tiernas y abrazos cálidos.

Era curioso, sin embargo, ver sonreír a su padre con tanta soltura, pero era bien sabido por todos que el Don de la familia Ackerman se derretía siempre ante la presencia de su amada mujer.

Aplausos, champagne burbujeante y bocadillos endulzados, aunado todo con el ambiente alegre que se respiraba por doquier, permitieron a Levi perderse durante horas en un laberinto colorido de halagos y música. Bailó con su hermana, con las hermanas Reiss, incluso compartió pista con Mary Dowk, la mujer de ése hombre parco y desagradable que para sorpresa de Levi, aplaudió felizmente cuándo Mary giró con gracilidad y envolvió a Levi en un abrazo cariñoso.

Mikasa y él revoloteaban distraídamente a través de las fuentes de comida, cuando de pronto, ella soltó su mano y se alejó de él a pasitos ligeros. Se quedó confundido unos segundos antes de comprenderlo…

Carraspeó.

Trató de tranquilizarse…

Y se giró a su destino. Al que le fue impuesto desde su nacimiento y al que aceptó al haber sido criado bajo las normas de la Familia, la amada familia a la que tanto debía.

Su destino resultó ser más apuesto de lo que hubiese podido concebir en cualquiera de sus ilusiones, al igual que jovial, poseedor de una sonrisa que hipnotizaba. Con una delicadeza suprema le tomó de la mano antes de besar con ternura el dorso de ésta.

Levi no pudo evitar emocionarse, cómo una doncella primeriza, ante tal despliegue de galantería—No merecen mis ojos contemplar una belleza cómo la suya—Dijo con un timbre dulce. Los ojos verdes en aquel rostro moreno le hechizaron, y fue incapaz de no otorgarle una sonrisa sincera—Tardaste demasiado—Respondió él, casi sin voz.

Su destino, alto y de mirada de esmeraldas se irguió y con galantería tendió su brazo—Le ruego me disculpe, joven Ackerman.

De sus labios brotó, espontánea y auténtica, una risa divertida que le sonó al mundo cómo el despliegue de un montón de campanillas plateadas.

* * *

**Capítulo I**

**"Acordando los Términos del Destino"**

* * *

Eren era su nombre.

Me lo había dicho en un delicado murmullo que hizo ruborizar a mis mejillas, antes de cogerme con sutileza de la cintura y encaminarme nuevamente a la pista de baile. Nunca antes en mi vida me había sentido yo más observado, y eso que crecí bajo las estrictas miradas del Don de la familia Ackerman sobre mí.

Padre lucía satisfecho y Madre sonreía con confianza. Mi hermana se había aproximado y con una mirada aliviada me observaba bailar en los brazos de Eren, quién lucía auténticamente dichoso.

-Me habían hablado tanto de ti que estoy seguro de que en más de una ocasión fue que te soñé—Rodé los ojos, antes de reírme.

-Algún sueño perverso, me imagino.

Él enrojeció—Te equivocas, Levi— Cuándo su voz pronunciaba mi nombre, algo en mi vientre revoloteaba—Te anhelaba con ternura, no lo dudéis nunca.

Le creía.

Estúpidamente le creía— Aun así pienso que tardaste demasiado.

-Algo que no me perdonaré jamás—Eren me acarició la mano con delicadeza y me regaló una sonrisa dulce, sincera. Sus ojos eran esmeraldas que relucían en ternura, esmeraldas que me contemplaron en silencio unos instantes antes de hablar nuevamente—¿Sabes por qué es que nos hemos conocido hoy, cierto?

Suspiré—Sí, lo sé. Nuestras familias desean unirnos.

-Antes de decir nada a nuestros padres, quiero saber si es que te sientes cómodo con esto—Dijo con firmeza. Le miré, sorprendido—Sé que aunque a mí me hubiesen hablado de ti largamente, tú no me conoces a mí. No es mi deseo turbar tu vida ni convertirla en un infierno.

-¿Lo harías?

-Un matrimonio sin amor, sin interés siquiera, es sin dudas un infierno para cualquiera.

Me quedé en silencio. Luego de nuestro número en la pista de baile, ambos habíamos decidido pasear por los amplios jardines de la villa de mi familia. Os confiaré yo, se trataba de mi sitio favorito en el mundo, pues eran siempre devotamente cuidados y era común ver por doquier mariposas blancas revoloteando entre los setos de flores silvestres, evocándome a cada segundo dulces memorias en compañía de mi madre y hermana.

—Toda mi vida giró en torno a este momento, Eren—Susurré—Pensé que me desposarían con Erwin, o con alguien más. No esperaba conocerte…

-¿Quieres intentarlo?—La esperanza desbordó su voz, y eso me conmovió nuevamente. Me sentí ligeramente irritado, Eren estaba logrando eso con demasiada frecuencia en un lapso de tiempo relativamente breve.

-¿Quieres tú casarte conmigo?—Pregunté a su vez, auténticamente interesado en su respuesta.

-Sí—Dijo él—Quiero hacerte mi esposo. Quiero que te cases conmigo y quiero que tengas mis hijos—. Menuda sinceridad, pensé, divertido.

El destino que Padre me impuso era sorpresivamente agradable para mí. Y gentil. Y tenía ojos hermosos.

Me imaginé a mí, sosteniendo en un futuro a un niño con unos ojos similares. Era una imagen bella, sin lugar a dudas.

-Antes que nada, quiero que me enamores—Declaré—Estás tú enamorado de lo que te han dicho de mí y yo estoy enamorándome de la idea de un futuro a tu lado, pues me pareces alguien gentil, más...—Sentí las mejillas enrojecer—Quiero que me enamores. Que me hables con respeto siempre y que no me subestimes—Él sonrió, maravillado y yo temblé—Quiero que te quedes conmigo cuándo me sienta débil y prometo hacer lo mismo contigo. No quiero que seas un Don invencible dentro de nuestro hogar. Quiero un hombre real, que sienta, tema y sepa reírse a carcajadas—Le sonreí—Quiero tu fidelidad y a cambio prometo quemar el mundo con tal de asegurar tu dicha a mi lado…

Os confiaré que esa frase es algo típico de mi familia. Madre nos contó una vez que fue lo que Padre le dijo cuándo ambos acordaron casarse en contra de todo lo que se deseaba para ellos en el pasado. Más delante comprenderéis porqué somos Mikasa y yo tan singulares incluso dentro de nuestro propio círculo.

Es algo oscuro, sin dudas, pero la noción romántica del amor que mis padres tuvieron en su tiempo, fue imposible de no querer imitar.

Fue por esa razón que le dije eso a Eren. Porqué quería ver que tan cierto era su deseo de tenerme a su lado. Quería ver que tan decidido estaba a hacerme feliz. Podría ser yo un segundón, el hijo menor, pero valía tanto cómo Mikasa y quería yo un futuro que estuviese a mi altura. Eren me lo prometía, pero yo quería hechos, no simples palabras. Quería fidelidad, quería un hombre que sintiera, que supiera tener miedo y también reír a carcajadas.

Si él me brindaba eso, en conjunto a una cama caliente yo reduciría el mundo a cenizas con tal de asegurar su felicidad a mi lado.

Él me miró en silencio unos segundos que se me antojaron eternos antes de cogerme de la mano. Una voz nunca me había sonado tan decidida cómo la suya—No quiero que incendies el mundo, Levi—Dijo—Quiero crear uno nuevo contigo. Uno que sea fruto de lo que llegaremos a sentir en un futuro, que comienzo yo a sentir ahora en el pecho. Verte me alborota el corazón. Escuchar tu voz me hace temblar. Sostener tu cálida y bonita mano me hace sentir valor… no quiero que incendies el mundo, mi cielo. Quiero crear uno nuevo contigo a mi lado.

* * *

El cortejo era una tradición antigua y bastante apreciada aún en nuestros tiempos, por casi todos los miembros en la sociedad. Si bien yo era un hombre, quizás el haber pasado tanto tiempo junto a mi madre en vez de enfriarme la sangre contemplando las obras de la Familia fuera de la Isla, había hecho de mí un chico apegado a nociones románticas. No he de mentiros, me avergonzaba, pero era solo un poco.

Cortejar era independiente de género y condición, y era señal inequívoca de interés entre dos personas. Consistía en que durante tres meses, la pareja se conocería y se procuraría, se colmaría de regalos y atenciones y dependiendo de las reacciones de quién recibiese lo anteriormente mencionado, era que se sabría si el cortejo era recíproco. En mi caso, puedo decir que lo fue.

Me gustaba sentarme junto a Eren en la bahía a charlar durante horas y horas de cosas irrelevantes. A veces, hablábamos del color de las olas, otras más, del clima político. En ocasiones criticábamos cuál viejas lavanderas la manera de vestir de los Munsell y otros tantas echábamos cumplidos a las Reiss, quiénes se volvieron muy cercanas a nosotros en el proceso del cortejo.

Otras veces paseábamos por el pueblo que quedaba a las inmediaciones de la finca, o salíamos a comer, a algún lugarcillo oculto y anónimo. Acudíamos a reuniones y a fiestas a menudo, y aceptaba su presencia en mi casa para cenar en familia de muy buena gana, pues fue la presencia de Eren, algo rápido de integrar en mi vida.

Todas las noches, luego de días luminosos y tardes plagadas en carcajadas, Eren se detenía en la puerta de mi hogar y me tendía algún presente. Descubrí en mi cortejo, que eran las perlas mis joyas favoritas, y que era Eren un hombre meloso en demasía. A veces, con la timidez de un infante enamorado, se inclinaba sobre mí a besar mi mejilla y se apartaba, rojo cómo remolacha y con los hermosos ojos verdes brillando en emoción.

Eso siempre me hacía reír, y le devolvía aquella osadía besándole el mentón con una ternura que nunca antes pensé llegar a sentir por alguien.

El último mes del cortejo, cómo era de esperar, comenzaron a llegar las flores. Todas las mañanas, Eren llegaba con un tipo diferente de flor para mí y yo les aceptaba de buena gana. Según la tradición, yo las recibiría, más sin embargo, en el momento en que yo decidiese devolver el regalo sería el momento de terminar con el cortejo y comenzar a planear la boda.

Las flores cambiaban según el día y se suponía que la flor que correspondiese el día en que yo aceptara las intenciones de Eren, sería la flor que protagonizaría la decoración el día de nuestra ceremonia.

Yo me decanté por los vivaces y espléndidos girasoles.

Y no fue porqué me pareciesen flores excepcionalmente bellas, sino porqué ese día, cuándo Eren me llevó nuevamente a la costa, él me confesó, a susurros, que eran esas las flores de su madre.

De la fallecida Carla Yaeger.

-Ella solía plantarlos en un jardincillo interior, uno en el que ella y yo jugábamos durante horas y horas. –Su mirada se había perdido. La canción de las olas mecía mis sentidos, y la arena pálida acojinaba mi cuerpo junto al de mi prometido.

Verle así, entregado al momento, a los amados recuerdos de su familia, confiándome aquel secreto precisamente a mí por sobre todas las otras personas en el mundo, me hizo decidirlo.

Me hizo pensar en aquello que alguna vez mi padre dijo a mi madre. Lo haría, me dije, incendiaría, reduciría el mundo a cenizas con tal de asegurar que aquella paz y aquella entrega llenasen siempre los días de Eren, con tal de asegurar que su felicidad fuese plena a mi lado… Y de igual manera, quería ver nacer entre ambos, entre nuestros cuerpos desnudos un mundo nuevo y mejor, uno de risa fácil, de mofletes rosados y de unos ojos tan hermosos cómo los suyos.

No sin cierta timidez, cogí su mano enorme, morena y cálida e hice que su palma se extendiese ante mí. Le miré a los ojos, con la esperanza de que viese más allá de mi silencio y descubriese mi sentir. El girasol fue devuelto con ademanes dulces, suaves, devotos. Eren me observó unos instantes, con una fiera intensidad, antes de finalmente hacerlo. De cogerme por el mentón y cubrir mis labios con los suyos.

Aquel primer beso, sin saberlo, nos hizo encaminarnos a ambos a la senda tortuosa, pero igualmente bella que nos llevaría a los dos a un trono que no nos pertenecía, a la cima de un reino ajeno, cimentado en sangre y tapizado en secretos oscuros y tradiciones bien amadas

* * *

Nos casamos la tarde del treinta y uno de Julio.

Levi y yo salimos de la antigua iglesia tomados de la mano y antes de lo imaginado teníamos a toda Paradis delante de nosotros, aplaudiéndonos y haciéndonos ovaciones al pie de la escalera de piedras. Él estaba tan guapo, pensé yo. Tan hermoso con ese traje blanco y el velo típico sobre su cabello negro, que por momentos me perdí en lo azul de su mirada. Me trajo de vuelta su voz, diciéndome a risotadas alegres que estaba haciendo aguas la boca. Me reí también y aferrando su menuda mano de perla, nos encaminé a ambos rumbo a la abadía.

Nuestras familias nos esperaban ahí, y con alegría noté que no había ausencia alguna que extrañar. Estaba primero que todos, mi hermano, quién me envolvió en un abrazo fuerte y bromeó acerca de la cara de idiota que puse cuándo Kaney llevó a Levi de su brazo y lo entrego a mí frente al altar.

Luego estaba mi padre , y los padres de mi esposo, y más allá estaba su hermana, quién me amenazó con un destino peor que la muerte en caso de hacer derramara su hermano una sola lágrima. Me gire a ver a mi esposo, quién se reía de algo dicho por mi padre y yo mismo reí—No hará falta, Mikasa—Aseguré, antes de besar la pálida mejilla de mi ahora nueva hermana y palmear su hombro.

El resto de las cinco grandes familias también nos aguardaba, así que con decisión, Levi y yo nos encaminamos a su encuentro. Los Reiss fueron los primeros en envolvernos en sus abrazos cálidos, sobre todo Uri, el mejor amigo del Don, el padre de mi esposo, quién besó de buena gana ambas mejillas de Levi y halagó lo hermoso que se miraba vestido de blanco.

Luego desfilamos ante los Smith, los Dowk y los Munsell antes de fijar rumbo a la villa de los Yaeger, mi familia. La tradición era encabezar la comitiva de invitados desde la abadía hasta nuestro hogar, y con sonrisas que nunca olvidaré, Levi comenzó el recorrido, bien tomado de mi mano, con su velo revoloteando alrededor de ese rostro bello, ése mismo con el cuál había yo soñado ya durante largos, largos años.

El camino fue alegre, animado, cargado en risas y en exclamaciones, y en cantos que dirigí todos a mi esposo -¡Levi ahora era mi esposo!- y a ratos, cada que los pétalos del color del sol alcanzaban nuestro paso, Levi me otorgaba dulces besos en la mano que tenía unida a la suya.

Cuándo la puerta de la villa de mi familia nos recibió, una lluvia aún mayor de pétalos de girasol cayó sobre nosotros, y sin poder contenerme al verle ahí radiante y feliz le cogí por la cintura y le elevé, haciéndolo girar y dedicarme la más bella de las sonrisas antes de inclinarse sobre mí y darme el beso que me haría comprender que finalmente todo cuánto había deseado en el pasado se había cumplido. Os preguntaréis, ¿acaso desde haría tanto tu corazón anhelaba al hijo de los Ackerman?

La respuesta era obvia. Mi corazón fue robado por esas pestañas oscuras y esos ojos de mar, pero sobre todo, por esa fiereza que destilaba aún en su forma sutil, por su ternura oculta, por su dulzura que me embriagaba y ahora, sabía que amaba.

Nuestras familias habían preparado la más esplendorosa celebración, y luego de haber bailado y bebido hasta el hartazgo, Levi y yo nos escapamos del barullo, escabulléndonos a través de los jardínes y decidido a darle un obsequio pensado exclusivamente para él, le guíe a través de los pasillos de verdor infinito.

—¿Qué pasa, Eren? ¿Dónde es que vamos? —Preguntó risueño y curioso, cómo un niño emocionado. Yo sonreí con toda mi dicha y cuándo finalmente llegamos al lugar, él soltó mi mano, y se adelantó antes de girarse de nuevo a mí.

Tenía los ojos llenos de lágrimas. —¿Esto... lo has hecho tú?

Asentí.

—Quise crear para ti, mi amor, un espacio en el que podrías disfrutar de tu soledad cuándo así fuera que lo desearas aquí, que es tu hogar. Perteneció alguna vez a mi madre, y ahora yo te lo obsequio a ti.

Era un jardincillo sembrado con flores silvestres, un invernadero de puertas color menta, de piso de tierra y una mesa diminuta para dos personas sobre una loza de mosaicos en diseño.

De par en par, las puertas de madera se abrían para nosotros, y al otro extremo, el mar nos saludaba apacible, iluminado con la luz de la plateada luna.

Había dedicado aquel último mes en volver a habilitar el invernadero con ayuda de mi hermano y padre, y sin ninguna más pues quería que fuese un regalo mío para mi esposo.

Levi volvió a mí, me tomó la mano y la observó con atención. —¿Todo esto lo hiciste tú para mí?

Asentí, ruborizado. —Es el regalo que te presento a ti, mi amor.

Sus lágrimas se desbordaron al comprender el porqué del maltrato de mis manos, y con ternura beso cada uno de mis dedos, antes de mirarme, lloroso, y sonreírme con una dulzura sin igual.

Entonces, a la luz de la lampara de cristal que iluminaba su regalo en medio de la noche, él me besó.

Y en ese beso pude saborear por primera vez aquel amor puro y sincero que había germinado en ambos la primera vez que él me sonrió.

—Esta noche... —Susurró con aliento ardiente, contra mi oído. —... esta noche yo te daré mi obsequio, Eren.

Me estremecí al sentirlo arder contra mi cuerpo, y un repentino fogonazo de pasión provocó que le estrechara fuertemente contra mí.

—Esta noche,_ il mio bel cielo*_, ambos nos tomaremos aquí mismo, a la luz de la luna.—Ambos nos miramos. Ardiente deseo llameando en el reflejo azul de esos hermosos ojos que yo había amado desde el primer instante. Jadeé contra su boca húmeda.— Esta noche, _il mio sole e le mie stelle*_, crearemos juntos ese mundo nuevo.

* * *

**Continuará.**

* * *

**Aclaraciones:**

**1\. _"Il mio bel cielo" "Mi cielo hermoso"_**

**_2\. "il mio sole e le mie stelle" "Mi sol y mis estrellas"_**

* * *

**N/A**

**Hermana mayor... espero que esto sea de tu agrado. Es un pequeño regalito hecho especialmente para ti.****Te adoro.****Te quiere, tu hermana.**

**~S.**


End file.
